Verano bajo sombras
by Kaori-Nakamoto
Summary: Un mes de vacaciones en aquella insólita playa poblada era todo lo que tenían. Un mes para describir quienes son, que sienten y hacia donde van. Tres chicos que pasan cada verano allí vuelven a reunirse para encontrarse con lo inesperado.


**Titulo:** Verano bajo Sombras.

**Personajes: **Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Fred/George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Theodore Nott.

**Genero:** AU, Drama, Humor, Romántico, Tragedia.

**Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje, Violación.

**Parejas:** HarryxDraco, FredxTheodorexGeorge, un leve BlaisexRon, BlaisexTheo.

**Resumen:** Un mes de vacaciones en aquella insolita playa poblada era todo lo que tenian. Un mes para describrir quienes son, que sienten y hacia donde van.

Tres chicos que pasan cada verano allí vuelven a reunirse para encontrarse con lo inesperado.

Cuatro chicos que deciden alejarse de las grandes ciudades para tener una nueva aventura en la playa descubren que el amor de verano existe pero lo que cuenta es cuidarlo para que pase de verano a siempre.

Una historia extraña, fuera de lo comun.

Los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Aclaro!**

Modifico el entorno a mi gusto, cambio la historia cuanto quiera y la personalidad de las personas cuanto guste, si quiero hacer que Snape es un ángel y es lo más bueno del mundo lo hago, o si quiero hacer que Tom use Tutu rosa lo hago, ¿ok?

Si no te agrada esto, no lo leas (:

Lo comense a escribir en mis vacaciones, mi semana en la playa, espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Como todas las tardes cuando el reloj marca las 02:30hs se puede ver pasar la entrada de arena de la playa a los tres chicos más irresistibles del lugar, todas las mujeres, solteras, casadas o en pareja giran a verlos y los hombres celosos o lujuriosos las acompañan. Cada verano para aquellas fechas era lo más normal verlos pasear por la playa. El primero en aparecer era siempre Blaise Zabibni, un moreno alto y corpulento con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción y una elegante marcha, cabello muy al ras casi siendo pelado y ojos café muy profundos, este llevaba siempre una sombrilla al hombro la cual posteriormente se la vería clavada en la arena para proporcionarles sombra. Tras este espécimen se ve a un chico un poco más alto de tez levemente bronceada y cabello castaño oscuro casi negro con unos ojos verdes claros muy llamativos, este niño era Theodore Nott, siempre llevando una mochila a su espalda con bloqueadores y toallas. Por detrás podemos observar a un niño de tez muy pálida, más pequeño que los anteriores, de cabello rubio pálido y ojos plata, este está cubierto por una pequeña sombrilla como si temiese quemarse, su cuerpo muy deseado y delicado, aquel niño es Draco Malfoy.<p>

Estos siempre se acercaban al centro de la playa, donde este quien este se marchaba para dejarles el lugar. Blaise clavaba la sombrilla para marcar territorio, mientras debajo de esta Theo deja la mochila, se quitaba su camisa y dejaba ver sus bien formados_ –sin exagerar-_ pectorales y miraba el agua haciéndose sombra con la mano. Draco por lo contrario se queda a un lado de ellos mirando el agua bajo su sombrilla y lentes de sol, aburrido o algo cansado lo hace.  
>No se tarda en ver a dos chicos corpulentos, Vincent y Gregory, llenos de cosas para llevar, aparecer a unos cuantos pasos de ellos y llegar para instalar lo que falta, no, no eran sus sirvientes porque ni siquiera les pagaban. Dejan estos individuos tres sillas reclinables a un lado, luego instalan dos sombrillas más detrás de estas para que les de sombra y así Draco tomase asiento en una de ella, bajo al de Zabini dejan los objetos que un no utilizarán, un pequeño banquillo a un lado de la silla del rubio y unas revistas junto a una botella de agua mineral es todo lo que se deja, mientras estos colocan sus propias sillas y tiene sus propios juguetes o los mismo de los chicos ya que tenían raquetas para jugar a tenis en la playa, pelota, el tejo y alguna que otra chuchería más.<p>

Mientras el moreno y el castaño se colocan bronceador entre ellos haciendo que más de una chica suelte un suspiro el rubio simplemente se acomoda quitándose los lentes y tomando la revista para leer.

Todo era de alguna forma común, monótona y aburrida. La gente que ya vivía en el lugar que cada verano visitaba como de costumbre las playas, los residentes de cada verano que volvían a asistir a la misma playa por dos razones, la comodidad y lo monótono que deseaban ver cada verano. Entre ellos estaban los que venían nuevos a visitar un nuevo horizonte. De alguna forma era agotador ver la misma gente tomando sol, charlando o nadando en las saladas aguas pero quien sabe, siempre algo se puede hallar.

Este verano en particular un nuevo grupo de adolescentes decidió visitar aquellas montañas de arena. Un pelirrojo de cabello corto estaba listo para lanzar una pelota de vólibol_ –en una cancha improvisada-_, este chico de ojos color azules como el mismísimo mar era Ronald Weasley, quien junto a su mejor amigo y sus dos hermanos gemelos vino a visitar aquel lugar. Harry Potter, su mejor amigo, morocho poseedor de un cabello totalmente rebelde y sin remedio de ojos verdes llamativos y pequeñas gafas había sido un gran poseedor de miradas esa mañana y aun lo seguía siendo a pesar de la visita de los tres chicos. Por otro lado estaban los gemelos, Fred y George, ambos pelirrojo de cabello medianamente largo, ojos color verde llamativos y una hermosa sonrisa pegada en su rostro, estos tenían un gran cuerpo, los cuatro, y sus habilidades en el vóley no era nada fuera de lo normal, de alguna forma todos esperan que fueran buenos en ello. Si quieren saber la ubicación en la que estaban les diré que casi pegados a la orilla en diagonal a los otros tres chicos.  
>Pero esto era durante las tardes, cuando el reloj marca las 05:00hs los tres chicos se retiran de la misma forma que llegaron, y los otros por su parte se retirarán cuando se aburran de estar allí. Al caer la noche es cuando las cosas comienzan a moverse. Las fiestas en aquellos lugares playeros podían ser las mejores como las peores, no existía término medio en aquel lugar, dependía de las personas, del lugar y de clima, y aquel lugar tenía todo a favor, si estaba el adorable trió no importaba que truene fuera ellos eran el sol de la fiesta.<p>

En un insólito bar, en el centro de la ciudad las luces se encienden y se apagan, la música rebota entre las personas haciendo un nuevo y único ruido, las bebidas van y vienen pero las risas se quedan, pocos lloran, muchos gritan pero nadie se detiene. Todos bailan hasta que ellos llegan, unos minutos eternos son los que tardan en entrar. El primero en este caso es el rubio el que entra, unos jeans ajustados blancos, una remera negra sin mangas ajustada con arriba otra con el cuello exageradamente rasgado de color verdes fluo para decorar unos colgantes de diversos largos pero con el mismo grosor fino pero solo uno tenía un colgante y este era una serpiente enrollada en un D, unas pulseras de plata porque aquí y por allá, también unos pendientes en sus tres orificios en su oreja izquierda y unas botas negras con unas finas cadenas de palta complementando el vestuario, una sonrisa completamente fría se colaba en su rostro mientras caminaba con gracia y superioridad hacia la pista de baile. Atrás entro Blaise, este vestía con unos jeans ajustados negros, una remera roja con decoraciones negras y un chaleco negro sobre este, una corbata de color rosa fluo quedaba colgando en su cuello junto a un colgante de plata con una serpiente enredada en una B, y por debajo unas zapatillas tontamente grandes. El último en entrar fue Theo que se acomodaba su cabello, este vestía unos jeans oscuros sin ser completamente ajustados, una remera de color naranja fluo y una camisa de mangas cortas negra por arriba, era el más simple de los tres solo que llevaba unas cadenas colgando de jean y el colgante de los anteriores tenían solo que este tenía su inicial, una T, mientras que por debajo unas simple borsegos negros.

La fiesta de esta vez tenía como motivo los colores fluo que brillaban al no tener luz, muchas chicas tenían uñas y labios pintados con tales mientras lo más común de ver eran colgantes o mascaras con tales colores. Cuando todos volvieron a bailar dos de ellos se unieron mientras el restante fue por una bebida, el moreno siempre bebía antes de bailar a parte podía apreciar como sus compañeros bailaban bien pegados y sensualmente, había veces que se hacía creer que el baile era solo para el porqué si fuese por el mismo ya tendría a ambos chicos en la cama bajo suyo.

**-Blaise, ¿hoy no bailaras con tus adonis?-** El camarero le hablo cuando vio que este perdía su mirada en ambos chicos, se giro molesto y arrebato la bebida que tenía en sus manos con violencia, volvió su vista a sus amigos, bebió la bebida de un solo trago y deposito el vaso haciendo un sonoro ruido antes de adentrarse a la pista y colocarse entre medio de estos. Draco no se sorprendió mucho por el acto sino que siguió bailando pegado al más cercano, llámese Blaise en ese momentos, con sus ojos cerrados y perdiéndose en la música. Theo por su parte se sorprendió, normalmente solo se apegaba atrás del Dragón y lo manoseaba un poco pero nunca tan cerca de sí mismo, se sonrojo un poco ya que solo tenía aquella costumbre de estar pegado al rubio y no a otro, para ser sinceros era el más vergonzoso de los tres y más inocente.

En algún momento no muy lejano de la noche los otros chicos entraron, muchos se quedaron a observarlos otros lo hicieron sin dejar de moverse. El primero en pasar la puerta fue Harry con unos jeans gastados y sueltos, una remera negra con decoraciones extrañas y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas este tenía un antifaz de color verde fluo. Detrás de este entro Ronald riendo, vestía unos simples jeans y una remera de color naranja fluo, y también esas zapatillas ridículamente grandes. Tras estos dos individuos entraron los gemelos, ambos abrazándose por los hombros. Estos vestían con mas simpleza que los anteriores, jeans oscuros semi ajustados, Fred una musculosa blanca y George una negra, sobre esta unas camperas de algodón con capucha de los colores invertidos a los de su remera baja, ambos tenían un antifaz puesto el primero uno amarillo y el segundo uno azul fluo.

Por alguna de esas extrañas razones de la vida cuando se adentraron en la pista no pudieron dejar de ver al trío parecer tener sexo allí mismo sin quitarse la ropa ni nada, quizás mentalmente, no, era ridículo pero si era completamente erótico. Draco hizo girar a Blai que le daba la espalda para enredar sus brazos en su cuello y rozas sus labios, en eso momentos había pocas luz haciendo resaltar aquella vestimenta llamativa que todos tenían. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar de las fans que los seguían fueran a donde fueran vía Tweetter, los empujones tampoco y la separación de estos no tardo muchos más. El primero en ser jalado de su lugar fue Nott por dos misteriosas mascaras y lo tomaron de los brazos y jalaron lejos de los otros dos individuos para acorralarlo entre sus cuerpos, este intento de zafarse sintiendo pánico recorrer su cuerpo, por eso detestaba esa clase de lugares. Draco tardo mas en separarse de Blai puesto que este lo sujeto con fuerza de la mano pero las fans de este hicieron que terminase soltándolo y empujándolo contra alguien más. El moreno quedo rodeado de calientes chicas que no tenían vida propia mientras que el rubio dio de lleno contra alguien que logro sujetarlo de los hombros y susurrar en su oído:

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** indago una muy masculina voz que hizo erizar su piel por completo. Le grito un sí para que se escuchase por sobre la música y se paro bien para zafarse del agarre que este le proporciono, se giro para ver su captor y solo pudo definir una máscara verde, justo, su color favorito. Las luces se apagaron por completo y todos comenzaron a saltar mientras la música se movía por si sola en el lugar, no existía posibilidad de encontrar a sus amigos en esos momentos así que opto por dar servicio comunitario y bailar con su héroe.

**-Bailemos-** pronuncio mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello, juraría que el otro muchacho sonrió divertida pero quien sabe en la oscuridad todo se puede. Sus grandes manos se posaron por su cintura y ambos comenzaron a bailar mientras saltaban, porque particularmente esta canción se bailaba a saltos, al principio unidos luego separados pero bien pegados. Harry juraría que violaría al muchacho si este seguía rozándolo tan seductoramente, caricia por aquí y por allá que claramente excitaría a cualquier hombre. Sus pasos eran sincronizados como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro desde un comienzo. Cuando la canción acabo, y eso que duraba alrededor de 8 minutos, Draco se colgó sutilmente de Harry respirando entrecortadamente e intentando de reprimir una risa** –Bailas bien-** oh si, el rubio también podía hacer cumplidos a desconocidos. Como respuesta recibió un beso en la mejilla y algo que no llego a entender bien. La máscara del muchacho fue retirada y colocada en el rostro del Dragón, quien para su desgracia aun las luces estaba completamente apagadas. El misterioso hombre se alejo soltando delicadamente su agarre entre la gente y Draco frunció el ceño cuando fue cogido por detrás nuevamente por Blai quien se libro de sus fans pero este sonrió cuando toco su mejilla, de alguna forma aquello no lo esperaba y su corazón parecía que menos porque latía a mil por hora.

En esos momentos quien estaba pasándola peor era Theodore que estaba entre medio de dos manos inquietas, intento de zafarse y hasta les grito que lo dejaran ir pero solo recibió como respuesta unas risas divertidas. Ambos captores no saltaron sino que al contrario apretujaron al castaño entre sus cuerpos logrando un leve gemido salir de sus labios, claro muchos no lo oyeron pero ellos sí. En algún momento de la canción lo arrastraron al baño, allí algo desorientado Theo pudo definir dos cabellos colorados sobre las mascaras, soltó un reprimido grito de sorpresa cuando fue empujado por ambos captores dentro de un cubículo del baño y encerrado junto a ellos.

**-¿Q-qu-que harán?-** tartamudeo tragando en seco, sus labios levemente abiertos y su mirada llena de terror que brillaba bajo el efecto de unas cercanas lagrimas. Los otros dos sonrieron como respuesta y eso fue suficiente para que Theo esperase lo peor esa noche, sabía que no debía de salir del departamento. El chico de antifaz color amarillo se poso frente suyo mientras que el otro bajo la tapa del retrete y sentó en el sentando al castaño sobre él, Fred lo primero que hizo fue levantar su remera sutilmente, comenzó a contornear el abdomen del otro con delicadeza haciendo leves presiones con la yema de sus dedos pulgares hasta llegar a sus pezones donde hizo una leve presión, las lagrimas fluyeron del terror que sentía y reprimió un gemido al sentir sus manos en aquella zona, giro su rostro para no ver a la cara al muchacho que con lujuria lo observaba cerrando sus ojos con fuerza pero no fue su mejor idea, pronto sus labios fueron sellados por los del otro muchacho que lo sujetaba de las muñecas. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, sus salivas también haciendo que un poco de esta cayera de la comisura de Theo al estar en tal posición. Fred siguió su camino ahora depositando besos en donde sus manos pasaron anteriormente comenzaba a relajarse lentamente hasta que la lengua lamio su vientre cuando comenzó a desabrochar el jean, soltó un sonoro gemido entre los labios del otro gemelo que provoco la excitación de este. Los ojos verdes que se estaban dejando llevar por el momento se abrieron de golpe al sentir la erección del otro rozar contra su parte posterior. Se separo de George que aun lamia sus labios mientras recuperaba el aliento. **-Basta-** pidió suavemente pero ninguno pareció oírlo, lo repitió algo mas fuerte pero ninguno se movió, el mayor de los gemelos termino de desabrochar el jean y bajarlos hasta sus rodillas, estaba por imitar el acto con sus bóxers pero al ver la erección del pequeño no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar en una maldad, bajo su rostro hasta rozar con su nariz aquella zona, un nuevo gemido se dejo escapar de entre los labios de este que fueron nuevamente sellados por el otro, mordió la erección por sobre la tela haciendo que este se separase de su hermano y clavase la vista en el "atacante". **–Por favor-** rogo bajo sin que las lagrimas se detengan, otro gemido se escapo de sus labios, Theo se modio el labio inferior evitando soltar cualquier otro sonido provocado por la excitación o el llanto.

Fred hizo un sonido de negación mientras que con su boca baja el bóxer de este. George pego su boca al oído de este modio y jugueteo con su lóbulo un buen rato, lamio la mejilla salada y su cuello dejando una marca allí visible.** –Vamos, te gustará, ni que fueras virgen-** susurro contra su oído cosa que hizo erizar a Nott. El otro Weasley, luego de quitar el molesto bóxer se dispuso a deleitar aquello frente a sus ojos pero no lo toco, separo las piernas del menos mirando la entrepierna, hizo que subiera la izquierda y marco su territorio allí mismo dejando una marca. Lo siguiente que hizo fue meterse el miembro de Theo en la boca para darle una flagelación oral. Lo siguiente fue de alguna forma rápido, las envestidas propiamente se las hizo rápido Fred, Theodore termino por romperse el labio y soltar gemidos como perra en celos, y George se vino de refregarse contra el muchacho. La idea del mayor era penetrar al muchacho a si que coló un dedo dentro del ano de Theo, este soltó una grito desgarrador que descoloco al pobre hombre que entro a lavarse las manos. Entonces, en ese momentos Fred y George comprendieron todo, los gemelos intercambiaron miradas y entonteces este quito su mano de donde no debía y termino por hacer venir al muchacho dentro suyo. Theo quedo algo desconcertado totalmente recargado en George, quien con cariño quietaba algunos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre el rostro de este.

**-Este no es lugar para que pierdas tu virginidad-** aseguro el mayor luego de tragar el liquido y limpiarse con la manga de su campera, comenzó a subir el bóxer y pantalón del otro.

**-Cuanto a que ni has besado a alguien antes que a mí-** pronuncio con dulzura el menor de los gemelos sonriendo entre emocionado, divertido y extrañado. La idea era hacerse suyo a uno de los tres_ "más deseados del lugar"_ pero nunca supuso que serian vírgenes, bueno del moreno lo dudaban y de este también así que quien sabe. Theo parecía haberse perdido en algún lugar pues miraba la puerta del lugar con admiración. Volvieron a vestirlo correctamente pero el menor parecía no querer soltarlo, ahora lo abrazaba protectoramente.

**-Georgie, suéltalo-** Pidió el mayor colocándose de pie, el menor obedeció de mala gana dejando sentado a Theo, este cerro instintivamente sus ojos y sintió que algo era colocado en su rostro, cuando volvió a abrirlo ninguno de los dos chicos estaba. Soltó unas ultimas lagrimar amargadas mientras cubría su rostro notando así que tenia ambos antifaz colocados, sonrió tontamente mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

Del último que les puedo contar que tuvo una aventura esa noche es de Ron pero desgraciadamente no la tuvo, termino entre medio de fans de un egocéntrico idiota y no pudo zafarse de allí hasta que la canción termino, pronto se junto con Harry en la barra que bebía una fría cerveza y minutos más tarde con los gemelos que venían algo descolocados pidiendo un whisky puro para tomar.

**-Creo que encontré mi amor de verano-** argumento Harry cuando le fue arrebatada su bebida para así el pelirrojo menor beberla. Los gemelos lo miraron molestos, se miraron entre ellos antes de bajarse un buen vaso de whisky y sonreír.

**-Nosotros también-** agregaron en unisonó bajo ellos mientras pedían otro vaso.


End file.
